darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Odd Gaffer
Odd Gaffer is a character in Dark Cloud. He is a man who lives in Norune Village, and runs a shop named Gaffer's Buggy. Odd Gaffer has White hair and a white moustache. He wears a brown hat with an orange stripe. He also holds a staff. If Pike is not in his house when Gaffer's buggy is made the Gaffer will have to put up his sign by himself, He will then fall and hurt his back. This will greatly reduce the item he'll have in stock. If Paige's House is completed before Gaffer's Buggy, then Pike will help Odd Gaffer put up the sign, preventing him from hurting his back, resulting in significantly more items being sold at his shop. Georama After placing Gaffer's Buggy in Norune Village, Gaffer requests Goods and a Sign for his buggy. He would also like his buggy to be placed near houses. As a reward for completing his buggy, Gaffer opens his shop allowing you to purchase various items. Shop Items Uninjured *Bread - 20 Gilda *Regular Water - 10 Gilda *Repair Powder - 20 Gilda *Auto Repair Powder - 200 Gilda *Escape Powder - 20 Gilda *Stand-in Powder - 50 Gilda *Revival Powder - 100 Gilda *Antidote Drink - 80 Gilda *Soap - 100 Gilda *Bomb - 80 Gilda *Dran's Feather - 50 Gilda *Attack+1 - 300 Gilda *Endurance+1 - 260 Gilda *Fire - 300 Gilda *Ice - 300 Gilda *Thunder - 300 Gilda *Wind - 300 Gilda *Holy - 300 Gilda *Dragon Slayer - 300 Gilda *Gold Bullion - 1000 Gilda Injured *Bread - 20 Gilda *Regular Water - 10 Gilda *Repair Powder - 20 Gilda *Auto Repair Powder - 200 Gilda *Escape Powder - 20 Gilda *Stand-in Powder - 50 Gilda *Revival Powder - 100 Gilda *Antidote Drink - 80 Gilda *Gold Bullion - 1000 Gilda Bugs There is a bug where you can get a broken dagger attachment. The attachment will give your weapon max stats for any weapon. This can be obtained whether Pike helps him or not. The Scroll Glitch works in a very similar way to the Broken Dagger Glitch except it has only 1 flaw: while the Broken Dagger Glitch boosts attack power and many other attributes, it does make others turn into negative numbers and requires many attachments until they are back to zero. However, the Scroll Glitch boosts every single attribute to almost max. The only flaw with this glitch is that you must not use 2 of these at the same time in 1 weapon as this will cause the weapon to break with in 1 hit/shot. # Go to a completed Old Gaffer's buggy after completing Pike's house first. # Go to the menu with your swords (you don't have to have a certain weapon equipped; you just need to go to the weapon menu then exit again). # Talk to Old Gaffer and enter the shop. # To get the Broken Dagger Glitch, you must go to the bottom of your attachments list, but to get the scroll you must go to the bottom of your items list. Make sure there is an empty space at the bottom left. # Highlight the Gold Bullion then press right and X at the same time (may take a few attempts). If done correctly, you will be holding a purple rectangle with what looks like tiny writing on it. Like the Broken Dagger Glitch, you cannot return or sell it. # Leave the shop and attach the scroll to the weapon you want to upgrade. The weapons stats will be upgraded to almost max and the abs will fill up much faster than normal. If you want another scroll, you must exit the shop, look at your weapons menu again, and redo the process or it won't work. Category:Characters in Dark Cloud